The Forgotten Realms: Home on the Hills
by Aura24
Summary: Remake prologue. After finding a new home, the ten young dragons will have to survive on their own and conquer challenges that they never learned to overcome, including a carnivorous beast they never thought they would expect to see in their new home.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:** Thought I remake chapter prologue my Spyro story, The Forgotten Realms, to make it a short story. It will be in parts, so it would make the story a little interesting. It's completely different.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spyro or the other characters.

**

* * *

**0000000

**The Forgotten Realms: Home on the Hills**

**Part 1**

"Let me get this straight, Ami..." a voice spoke out, as a purple dragon looked at the arch before him, staring up at it for a moment before he turned to a companion, "You want us to go through...this portal?"

An eager voice replied quickly, "Yes!"

It was late afternoon in the open landscapes; the sun was slowly beginning to set into the horizon.

Standing before a large portal were ten young dragons: Spyro, Ami, Flame, Ember, Bruce, Rikki, Ruby, Halvor, Grayson, and Coltrane, had stopped after they found a brick arch that had appeared from out of nowhere, as if it was welcoming them. Inside of it, was a picture of another world with lush, rolling hills and green valleys in every direction. After leaving their home, the Dragon Temple, these dragons sought out a new sanctaury from a threat that was coming towards their old home.

Cautiously, Spyro approached the portal and looked at it for a moment, before he stepped into the portal with hesitation; it rippled like water as the purple dragon disappeared through it.

The other dragons widened their eyes with shock, some took glances at each other, and before long, they also disappeared into the portal until none of them were left in the fields and the portal disappeared into nothingness after they went through.

The next thing they knew, the dragons found themselves in another place very different from the one they just came from. The sun was still in the sky, shining its warm rays down on the new visitors. Spyro looked and saw a very tall hill before he took off toward it, determined to climb up the hill to see what world they were in.

The other dragons closely followed Spyro, running and hurrying up the grassy hill eager to see the view. However, Ruby was slowing down and stopped at the middle of the hill to catch her breath.

"Come on, Ruby!" Bruce encouraged, looking back at the little Dream Weaver.

Ruby looked up to Bruce and resumed running up the hill while ignoring her aching paws. As the dragons continued running up the hill, Coltrane was the first to reach the very top, due to being the fastest of the group. He stood up on his hind legs and looked around at the glorious view he was seeing from the top.

Coltrane hollered happily with a smile, seeing something remarkable atop the hill, "Come and look! You can see the whole world!"

As the others reached the top of the hill, they all gasped with wonder when they saw the new world before their very eyes.

It was a world made widely out of green meadows. Castles far and wide were scattered around this realm; once homes to dragons who once roamed here. Accompanied by the tall trees and lush green grass, waterfalls fed many ponds in the realm along with tall towers and stone buildings. There were several flower gardens amongst the jewel-encrusted walls, and to the dragons, it was truly a glorious world to live in.

"This is where we'll start again." Spyro began, smiling, as he looked at the wonderful view of their new home.

Halvor wondered, turning to his friends, "But what is this place?"

"This must be Artisans..." Bruce murmured, looking closely at the rolling hills and small castles before he realized with understanding as he turned to Spyro, "Our birthplace, Spyro! Remember the stories Elder Lateef told us back at the temple? This must be where our Artisan ancestors were before long ago. This must be!"

Coltrane praised with joy and wonder, "Oh, ancestors above! They made it all for us!"

"Our ancestors may have made it, but Ami found it..." Spyro smiled, as he watched the fantastic view from where he was standing along with his friends.

000000

Within the open hills, a blue fairy zoomed through the air before it took cover within a pile of broken stones. A viciously snarl suddenly erupted from behind her as a Death Hound had leapt for the fairy but landed in front of the stones instead. The hound tried to dig its way into the stones, but couldn't move them. It was a local predator in Artisans, and upon arriving here, it preyed on fairies and other creatures.

The Death Hound growled softly and lifted its head away from the rocks the fairy took refuge in, before it walked away into the hills to look for other easier prey.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the blue fairy peeked out from the rocks and flew out of them. "Not this time, you silly hound." She smirked, before she fluttered away...


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

The young dragons rested atop a tall hill right after they arrived in Artisans that morning, extremely exhausted from their travels. It was morning, as the birds chirped and sung in the distance of the hills. Amongst them, a faint voice emited out of nowhere from a far distance of the hills, echoing softly and causing Ami to snap awake from her sleep and look about in alert.

Spyro creaked open his left eye and saw Ami was up already, he groaned softly before he asked, "What is it, Ami?"

"I was dreaming...about Elder Cosmos." Ami replied, "He was trying to stop us from leaving the Dragon Temple." The little Artisan then closed her eyes and her entire body trembled.

Spyro reassured, "That's all behind us now. We're here, safe in Artisans." He looked to the clear blue sky and smiled, "And it looks like it going to be a nice day."

Ami suddenly gasped with fright when a blue sphere of light appeared before her out of nowhere. Spyro noticed the blue sphere and cautiously peered at it for a moment, before it suddenly taken the form of a blue humanoid being with butterfly wings.

"It's...It's a..." Spyro began, trying to remember what kind of creature that was floating before him.

"A fairy!" a voice exclaimed, as Ruby scurried over and curiously stared at the blue fairy. The other dragons woke up by Ruby's voice, and soon perked up with wonder when they saw a fairy in front of Spyro and Ami.

Coltrane walked up to the fairy and gawked at it, "By ancestors, it _is_ a fairy."

"Yep. Daisy the fairy, at your service." The blue fairy smiled warmly, hovering in front of Ruby as she turned to the other dragons, "Never thought I would see dragons here again."

Daisy nodded, "Mind if I stick with you guys? You could use my help."

"Sure." Spyro nodded, "Do you live here?"

Daisy answered with a smile, "Of course. Been living here with my friends."

"Hold it a minute." However, Flame stepped forward and interrupted with protest, "We don't need fairies. They aren't meant to mix with us."

Ami reasoned, "Come on, Flame, be fair."

"What's the matter with dragonflies then?" Daisy asked, as she hovered over to Flame, "Everybody likes fairies."

Flame growled, glaring at Daisy, "Not. _Me._"

The blue fairy said nothing, before she angrily turned and flew away to the other side of the hill along with some of the other dragons...

000000

Within the hills of Artisans, a swan was resting along the bank of a pond that was fed by the roaring waterfall. However, the Death Hound lurked around the elegant bird as quiet as possible before it disappeared into the tall grass.

The swan perked awake from its sleep after hearing some footsteps, it looked around before it stood on its feet.

Slowly, the Death Hound appeared behind the elegant bird in the tall grass, snarling softly, as the swan whipped around in horror. With a snarl, the Death Hound rose to its hind legs as it was prepared to pounce. The swan squawked desperately, and as the hound pounced for it, the bird quickly took flight and flew into the air with a cry.

The Death Hound looked up at its escaping meal before it closed its eyes, sniffing the air for any other nearby prey. However, it caught a very familiar scent that hasn't lingered around for a few years and muttered in a sinister voice, "Dragons..."

The hound then lowered his body into the tall grass and began making his move, following the scent that might lead him to his new prey...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Everyone, come look at this!" Ember called out, as she was standing in front of a large temple she discovered while the other dragons were enjoying the view again, "There were dragons here, long gone now."

Spyro stepped forward and sniffed the air around the entrance, as he muttered, "No smell of disease, or enemies." He turned back to the others, "It's safe."

Ember then walked into the temple, before followed closely by Daisy while the other dragons waited outside for the results. The pink dragon scurried through the hallways of the temple, inspecting every room and chamber, including the gardens.

"Is it good?" Daisy asked, flying beside Ember before she landed and stood at the foot of a statue, "It's very big."

"Yeah, very big." Ember remarked, as she stood in front of Daisy. She turned her head to the entrance of the temple and shouted aloud, "It's in good shape! If everyone helps out with the cleaning, we'll sure to have a home here."

Outside the chamber, Flame, Grayson, Halvor, Bruce, and Coltrane glanced at each other at the mention of 'helping out with the cleaning'.

"By everyone, I assume she doesn't mean us." Grayson muttered, convincing the other males that Ember was referring to the other girls.

Flame called to Ember, "Ember, in case you've forgot, boys don't have to clean up."

"Oh hear we go again..." Ember muttered softly to herself with aggravation, rolling her eyes.

Daisy wondered curiously to the pink dragon, "What's so good about boy dragons that they don't clean up?"

Ember looked to Daisy before she worriedly turned to the boys outside the temple, hopefully wishing that they would help the girls clean up the temple instead of just the four of them.

Spyro spoke out defensively to the other males, "Now be reasonable. Rikki, Ami, Ruby, and Ember are the only girls. We can't expect them to clean up the _entire_ temple."

"Yes." Coltrane answered, not caring if four girls cleaned up the entire Artisan Temple as he arched an eyebrow to Spyro, "So?"

Spyro finished, "So...we're all going to pitch in."

"Oh, I don't think so." Flame retorted, shaking his head in protest, "Girls are supposed to do the cleaning, Spyro."

Spyro reasoned sharply, "Look if we're going to survive here, we need new ways of thinking."

"I've had my fill of new thinking_._" Flame snarled, "You already have us living with fairies."

"So fairies are no good huh?" A voice growled, as Flame turned his head to see Daisy flying over to him with a glare, saying, "You don't want fairies around?? Fine! I'm gone." With that said, the blue fairy flew away and hovered away from the dragons and the Artisan Temple.

Ami sadly looked at the fleeting form of Daisy before she said sternly to Flame, "Oh very nice, Flame. _Very_ thoughtful."

Flame only nodded in reply with no sign of remorse of what he said before he also walked away into the hallway.

Grayson, Halvor, Bruce, and Coltrane exchanged glances to each other before they too walked away, not wanting to do a girl's job. After watching the boy's vanish, Spyro turned to Ami and declared softly, "We've got to get everyone pulling together, or we're done for."

"Maybe they just need time to get used to a new place, Spyro." Ami responded.

Ember emerged from the room and said firmly to Spyro, "You might try might leading for example, Spyro, the cleaning won't do itself." She then went back into the room to start cleaning up. Ami soon joined her pink companion into cleaning the room to start with, before cleaning the rest of the temple, leaving Spyro to shake his head in disbelief as he walked away into the corridors.

Ami turned to Rikki and spoke to her, "Uh, Rikki, maybe you should go out and pick some flowers. We can handle on our own for a while."

"By myself?" Rikki asked, looking to the outside towards the hills.

Ami smiled, "Yeah, you're old enough. Besides, there's nothing else out there but fairies."

"Oh, okay." Rikki nodded slowly, before she turned and ran out of the temple, leaving Ami and Ember to start cleaning the first chamber...


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Outside of the Artisan Temple, Daisy happened to be outside alone in the meadows, still upset and angry about Flame not wanting fairies around. She sat down on a small rock, watching a ladybug scurrying around on a white flower. The blue fairy muttered angrily to herself about what Flame said about fairies, "Who needs fairies, he says. 'I don't like fairies.' Everybody needs fairies!"

Suddenly, a faint growl emitted from behind Daisy, as the blue fairy stiffened with fright. She quietly crept through the tall grass and peeked out from behind the rock she was sitting on only to gasp in fear when she saw something fearful.

A pair of dark paws stepped into Daisy's sights as the Death Hound stopped in front of the blue fairy while focusing on sniffing the air for the scent of nearby prey. He was unaware of the blue fairy's presence and it wasn't long before he caught a familiar scent.

"Mmm..." The Death Hound muttered hungrily, "Dragon..." He then started walking away from Daisy towards the source of the scent, knowing that there's a dragon alone in the hills.

Once the Death Hound was out of hearing range, Daisy cautiously emerged out of the tall grass and quickly flew back to the temple as fast as she could to warn the dragons about the predator, "Spyro!"

00000

Meanwhile, Rikki was also alone outside in the Artisan realm. However, she was far in the open and was unaware of the Death Hound lurking about. The little Magic Crafter was frolicking in an endless field of flowers to enjoy herself, ignoring the fact that the Dragon Temple might be destroyed. She giggled happily as she stood and stared at a butterfly that landed on a flower in front of her.

_"Flame..."_ a weary voice called out from around Rikki, as the little Magic Crafter perked up with fright, _"Where are you..."_

Frightened and startled, Rikki sat up to her feet and slowly looked around for the source of where the voice came from. She then stiffened and widened her eyes in terror, unaware of the Death Hound emerging from the grass right behind her, rearing up on his back legs to tower over the little Magic Crafter and poised his front paws to seize her.

"Welcome back to hunting ground, dragon." The Death Hound said with a toothy grin, as saliva was already dripping from his jaws at the thought of sinking his teeth into Rikki.

Rikki looked back and saw the Death Hound towering over her.

As the little Magic Crafter braced herself for the incoming pain, and before the Death Hound could seize her, the Hound was suddenly tackled to the side as Flame brutally rammed directly into the hound's gut, sending them both flying a few feet away from Rikki and towards the other side of the hill.

The little Magic Crafter slowly looked to her right to see both Flame and the Death Hound sprawled motionless on the ground as a result of the red dragon's brutal tackle.

Fortunately, Flame shook his head and quickly stood back on his feet only to see the Death Hound rising to his feet at the same moment, glaring at Flame as the red dragon bravely stood his ground with a venomous glare. As the Hound took a threatening step towards Flame, he was suddenly and painfully struck to the side as Grayson appeared and did a swift head-butt into the Death Hound's left flank.

The Death Hound was lying on his side after being struck, but quickly picked himself up to his feet again as he glared at Grayson, averting his attention away from Flame with the look of murder still gleaming in his eyes. As the hound advanced towards the young Peace Keeper, Flame took the opportunity to charge and head-butt directly into right flank of the Death Hound with all of his might followed immediately with a hot blast of fire on the hound's body.

The singed and smoking Death Hound yelped sharply in pain and was sent flying painfully into the air in a low arc over the edge of the hill only to come tumbling down and crashing at the very bottom where he desperately rolled in the grass until his sizzling body came to a stop.

Shortly after that, Flame and Grayson stood at the edge of the hill and looked down at the injured Death Hound at the bottom. Rikki slowly stood beside them, shakened by the sudden attack.

Flame panted for a moment from the fight before he turned to Rikki and asked softly, "You alright, Rikki?"

Rikki slowly nodded through her shakened state, as she, Flame, and Grayson watched the glimpsing form of the Death Hound bounding across the plains away from the dragons; small trails of smoke still lingered behind him until he disappeared into the distance...


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

"What do you use for a brain?" Grayson snarled, as he and Flame stood before Ami with glares of fury and anger after travelling back to the Artisan Temple with Rikki.

Flame growled furiously at the little Artisan, "Letting Rikki off on her own like that?? You nearly got her killed!!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Ami muttered sadly, looking up at her friends, nearly in tears, "I thought she would follow Daisy to cheer her up while she was out."

A voice spoke out, as Spyro approached Flame and Grayson, "There's no point in yelling at her, she didn't know."

Flame growled to him, pointing a paw at Ami, "I told you dragons weren't meant to mix with fairies, didn't I?! And look what it nearly lead to!"

"And who warned us about Rikki?" Spyro retorted, "Daisy, a fairy! Without her, she would be gone by now!"

"Well, I..." Flame stuttered at first, knowing that a _fairy _alerted the dragon, but he snarled to Spyro, "I-It's Ami's fault that Rikki was out there."

Spyro responded sternly, "And now we know there's a Death Hound in Artisans, that's what we should be worrying about." The purple dragon turned and walked away with Ami, leaving Flame and Grayson to stay with Rikki.

Flame sighed and slowly began to calm down, before he turned to Rikki, "Alright. Don't go off on your own _anymore_." He said to the little Magic Crafter sternly, as he walked away with Grayson to the temple.

Rikki stood there for a moment before she started shivering while glancing back at the hills.

Flame stopped in his tracks and noticed this, then he walked back to Rikki and reassured, "Don't worry. Don't let a rotten old Death Hound scare you up."

Rikki shivered, "There's more than that, Flame. I heard a voice in the winds calling your name."

"There are no other dragons here but us." Flame responded.

Rikki nodded as she trembled again, "I know...but what if it was...Death?"

Flame was a little shocked at the mention of Death, he became a little worried but he hid quickly as he reassured Rikki, "He's looking for me, then he knows where to find me.." He ushered Rikki to the temple, before the red dragon turned and face towards the hills, standing at the edge of the hill he was on in thought of Death calling his name...


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Later that day, the female dragons started nearly half of up the temple, obviously without the needed asisstance of the boys. Flame, Grayson, Coltrane, Halvor, and Bruce were busy trying to relax in the sun, but at the thought of the Death Hound caused to Flame to sit up and look around cautiously for any signs of the carnivore. Grayson noticed Flame's sudden reaction and asked out of curiousity, "What's up with you, Flame?"

"Just trying to stay cautious." Flame answered, looking about the rolling hills around the temple, "Somebody's got to...you know, there's a dangerous..."

Coltrane interrupted calmly and happily, "Yes. But apart from _that_, I'm really starting to enjoy it here."

"Once Ember and the other girls finish cleaning the temple, I'll enjoy it even more." Grayson remarked calmly, looking to the glimpses forms of Ember, Ami, Rikki, and Ruby cleaning off the dust from around the temple's entrance.

Ember emerged from the temple's doors by the words of Grayson's remark, glaring at the young Peace Keeper as she retorted defensively, "Things would go a lot faster if everybody helped! I'd enjoy that!" She lowered her head and softened her tone sadly, "I really would..."

Spyro spoke out, "Look, there's a Death Hound about, and the sooner we get everyone in the temple, the better."

"You want to clean like a girl, that's fine." Grayson responded calmly to Spyro, "But we got our pride."

Spyro retorted sharply, "Your pride is getting annoying. I think all of you better start cleaning."

"Oh really?" Flame questioned angrily, walking up to Spyro, also not wanting to do cleaning, which is a girl's job.

The purple dragon growled, "You heard me!"

"And who's going to_ make me?!_" Flame snarled savagely, his wings suddenly flared open.

Spyro opened his wings and flared them also, growling, "Fine. If I win this fight, you, Coltrane, Halvor, bruce, and Grayson help Ember and the girls with the cleaning."

"And if Flame wins??" Coltrane chimed in, walking up and standing beside Flame with a smile in support.

Spyro looked at Coltrane for a moment before he responded, "_If _he wins, then you guys can relax for the rest of your lives."

"Deal. But you should know Spyro, I never lost a fight." Flame smirked smugly, almost sneering at Spyro.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, I know..." The purple dragon glanced back with little worry, knowing that he and Flame never finish their fights in the past, and most of them always ends up in ties...


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

It was late afternoon, and the sky was tinged with orange as the sun was halfway down towards the horizon. The young dragons were outside the Artisan Temple in preparation for the fight between Spyro and Flame.

Unknown to them, the Death Hound appeared and watched the dragons from the cover of the tall grass on the hill. "Tonight's the_ night_." He growled softly, baring a sinister smile before the hound backed away into the rolling hills unnoticed.

At the front of the temple, Spyro growled at Flame, spreading his wings apart as they circled each other, waiting for one of them to strike first. With a roar, Spyro suddenly lunged at Flame, sending the both of them tumbling away from the others until they rested at the edge of the hill.

The other dragons looked towards the fight with anticipation, as Coltrane cheered aloud his support, "Come on, Flamey! I think you could do it!"

"Yeah, we don't want to do girl's work!" Bruce added.

Flame regained his composure and charged at Spyro with a roar, but the purple dragon countered the attack with a charge himself. The two dragons clashed, trying to gain advantage over each other in the fight. As Flame lunged, Spyro veered out of his opponent's way and grabbed Flame by the back, lifting him up into the air. With all of his might, Spyro carried Flame into the air with several pumps of his wings and then slammed the red dragon against the ground before backing off.

"Ooh! Bad luck!" Grayson moaned at the blow, but he quickly encouraged Flame, "Come on, Flame, I've seen you fight better!"

Flame groggily stood back on his feet and growled at Spyro, flaring his wings open again.

Spyro growled back, keeping a distance from the red dragon before the purple dragon clashed with him again. Spyro was struggling to gain advantage over Flame, but due to the red dragon being slightly bigger and stronger than him, he was easily knocked aside. The purple dragon quickly sat up and witnessed Flame leaping at him for the final blow.

As soon as Flame was upon him, Spyro quickly positioned his back feet against Flame's stomach and kicked him off, hurtling the red dragon over the edge of the hill where he tumbled. The red dragon cried out in shock as he tumbled down the hill in a quick rate, before he sprawled painfully at the very bottom.

Spyro stood back to his feet and looked down towards Flame, panting slightly from the fight. He saw the red dragon staggering to his feet, and thinking he was still willing to fight, the purple dragon growled ferociously.

Flame glared up at Spyro and began climbing up the hill, still willing to fight. However, as soon as the red dragon reached the top and was about to attack, Flame suddenly staggered and collasped to the ground, obviously too injured to continue fighting.

Smiling, Ember, Ruby, Ami, and Spyro realized that they had won the deal for the male dragons clean the temple, much to the others' annoyance.

Grayson, Halvor, Coltrane, Bruce, and Flame looked to their friends, knowing now they have to do a girl's work in the morning. A childish giggle emitted from behind the male dragons laughed at the male dragons for their loss.

"He he he!" The little Magic Crafter giggled, "Now you gotta clean with us." She giggled again only to stop when Flame cleared his throat angrily.

The red dragon growled to her venomously, "If you don't shut up, I'll knock you off the hill whether you'll get hurt or not."

"Hey, leave her alone." Daisy spoke out defensively, hovering in the air beside Flame as the red dragon glanced down to her, "You're not a fire dragon, you're a bully dragon."

Flame snarled at the blue fairy, "I thought _you_ were leaving."

"I was." Daisy replied, "Until I saw that you dragons needed my help, _hot head_."

Grayson had walked up to Spyro with a glare before he snarled to him, "You cheated, didn't you?" He scoffed angrily, "Hm, those purple dragon powers of yours. Why...you weren't even exhausted."

"Hey, enough." Flame intterupted, stepping in between Grayson and Spyro as the red dragon turned to the young Peace Keeper solemnly, "I lost. And as a guard of honor, I accept that." He then glared at Spyro, "Whether it was fair or not."

With one last glance, Flame ran towards the other side of the hill, accepting his defeat against Spyro. Grayson, Bruce, Halvor, and Coltrane all exchanged glances towards one other before they followed Flame, all sharing the same consequences to clean the temple.

Ember scurried over to Spyro and smiled to him, "Well, at least you won."

"Did we?" Spyro questioned solemnly.

Ember turned and walked back into the temple, leaving Spyro to sit down and rest from the fight while overlooking the sunset on the hillside horizon. At that moment, Daisy flew over to Spyro and landed on the ground in front of him. "Oh...Things has been a bit rough on the first day in Artisans, huh?" She remarked gently.

"We won't survive if we keep fighting each other." Spyro answered grimly to the blue fairy, "And I don't know how to bring us together."

Daisy replied, "That's the trouble with two leaders, there could only be one."

"I know." Spyro responded, "I guess my job's over, I got us safetly to Artisans." He looked to the direction where Flame went, "Maybe it's time for a dragon, like Flame, to take over."

Daisy retorted defensively, "No! You're the leader."

Spyro turned back to Daisy reasoned calmly, "You're not listening..."

"I'm listening fine." Daisy interrupted, pointing out the fact to the purple dragon, "You led them to Artisans, that makes you the leader. Period."

Spyro looked at Daisy for a moment, a bit surprised. He did lead his friends through the journey, and indeed led them to Artisans. Though still the purple dragon is unsure why he must be a leader, and it concerned him...


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

Later that night, after the battle between Spyro and Flame, the stars were twinkling above the hills of Artisans as night had settled over the realm. The Death Hound emerged from the tall grass of the rolling hills and looked to the Artisan Temple after having planning to attack.

The ten, young dragons were all resting outside the temple to have some fresh air for their new freedom and await the next morning to clean up the temple. After the fight, Spyro was exhausted and slept close to Ami while Ember, Rikki, and Ruby slept together in a warm bundle. Halvor, Bruce, Coltrance, Grayson, and Flame stayed apart from each other to have their own space to sleep.

The Death Hound had a wicked smile on his muzzle as he saw that the dragons were sleeping soundly, and knew it would be the perfect opportunity to kill at least one of them without the others knowing.

_"Flame..." _The weary voice called out, echoing softly from the hills as it was unheard by the sleeping dragons, but it caught the hound's attention for a moment as he turned towards the dark hillside, _"Answer me..."_

As the young dragons were still resting soundly, the Death Hound had quietly approached the Artisan Temple and stalked towards the dragons until he stopped in his tracks for a moment.

Upon hearing soft movement, Ruby creaked open her eyes for a moment and instantly caught sight of the Death Hound standing in the soft moonlight a few feet away. The little Dream Weaver then widened her eyes and screamed aloud with fright, "**AAAAEEEEEE!!**"

Instantly, the other dragons woke up from their sleep, and Flame, being the first to wake up, lifted his head from the ground only to spot the Death Hound in his sights.

The Death Hound growled softly as he widened his eyes slightly at the sudden alarm.

At that same moment, Flame uttered a furious roar before he suddenly hurled himself at the Death Hound and tackled the beast away from the other dragons, sending both of them rolling backwards away from the temple in a tangle of paws, legs, and tails.

The Death Hound snarled ferociously at Flame, as the red dragon stood in front of him, expecting to fight the young dragon. However, the hound glanced away from his opponent and scowled when Spyro, Coltrane, Halvor, Grayson, and Bruce appeared and stood alongside Flame, glaring and growling at the hound to join in on the attack. Not being stupid, the Death Hound turned around and fled back into cover of the hills, knowing he was greatly outnumbered.

As Ember and the other girls hurried into the temple, Flame called out to his friends, still glaring at the fleeing hound, "Pull back to the temple!"

The male dragons then moved away towards the entrance of the temple until they were completely inside, their eyes still facing the dark hills, just in case the Death Hound tries another attempt to attack them.

"One by one, I get you, dragons." The voice of the Death Hound snarled sinisterly from the darkness of the hills after he took a safe distance from the temple; his tone revealed his true intent before he disappeared into the night, "_One by one..._"


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

Later in the morning, inside in one of the many large rooms, the young dragons were all cleaning up parts of the temple after Flame lost the fight with Spyro, much to the males' annoyance. Though with everyone working together, the task was getting by a lot quicker. The dragons were finishing the last dirty chamber in the temple and were halfway done. The blue fairy Daisy was hovering over the room, zigzagging around every so often to check on the dragons.

As he cleaned, Grayson accidentally slipped on the floor and bumped against Flame, who gently pushed him off with a grunt, "Watch it, clumsy."

"Achoo!" Coltrane sneezed aloud, after sniffing some dust that was brought up into the air by the others, and he called out, "Hey, do you mind??"

Halvor started sputtering and sneezing until he managed to say, "I-I'm filthy!" After years of being clean in the Temple of the Black Nets, the pink Peace Keeper was not used to getting dirty like the others.

"We should figure out how to deal with that Death Hound instead of doing girl's work." Flame groaned, as he brushed the floor, "We tried our best, and what do we get?" Suddenly, as the red dragon cleaned, he gasped when the cluster of dust that was clinging over him gave way and stumbled on all around the room on top of the dragons altogether before the dust slowly settled.

Ember emerged from the dust and swept the dirt away with a few flaps of her wings, she looked over to the others, coughing a little, "Everyone alright?"

"All accounted for." Grayson replied, emerging from the loose dirt and wheezing the dust from his mouth, "Are we done yet?"

The pink dragon looked around and then smiled, "Actually, you guys did very good." She saw no trace of dust or cobwebs in the room after the cleaning, as everyone looked about the last room they had to clean.

"Now there'll be room enough for everyone." Spyro smiled.

Daisy chimed in, hovering in between Grayson and Flame, "Even fairies?"

"Hmph, not likely." Grayson scoffed.

"Come look at this!" Rikki called out, sniffing at a large hole that was once covered with thick layers of dust and cobwebs in the room. She turned to Spyro as he approached and asked, "Do you suppose it goes somewhere?"

Spyro answered, "Let's see." The purple dragon put his head inside the tunnel and looked around. He shouted inside, "Hello!" And his voice bounced off the walls and echoed down the tunnel before Spyro backed out, "It's narrow and rocky, and from the echo, it goes on forever, and I can feel fresh air coming from it."

"So it must come out somewhere." Ami responded.

Daisy spoke out, "Well, I heard stories. My friends have been underground twice, goes to the far side of Artisans. It's true."

"Not much use to us if you can't turn around in it." Coltrane said, looking inside the tunnel.

As Coltrane backed out of the tunnel, Spyro responded to him with a smile, "It might do us a lot of good. I think I know how to tackle that Death Hound..." The purple dragon turned back to the tunnel and let out a sly smile only to make Coltrane look back into it...


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

After following Spyro, the group of dragons were outside of the Artisan Temple with the purple dragon discussing his new plan to get rid of the Death Hound. With Rikki keeping a look-out for any signs of enemies, Spyro explained to his friends, "If we can get the Death Hound to go down the rock tunnel, we can seal it behind him."

Flame then realized where Spyro was getting at with his new plan as he said, "Yeah, he'll come up somewhere far away, hopefully to never to return." He then asked, "But how do we get him in?"

"I'll get him to chase me." Spyro replied, "You'll be waiting outside ready to seal up the tunnel."

"I think someone should point out the obvious flaw." Grayson spoke out, "You'll be sealed in there_ too_, Spyro."

Spyro responded grimly, his eyes glancing the ground, "I know, but if I don't do it, the Hound will kill us all sooner or later. There's really no choice."

The young dragons sadly looked at Spyro, knowing that he was their best friend ever since they were young back at the temple and the one they befriended.

"Let me do it, Spyro." Flame suddenly poke out sternly, and before Spyro could say anything in protest, the red dragon interrupted him, "No, listen. Death's coming for me, I heard him call my name."

Coltrane responded, "But Death only takes the old and the sick. It's gotta be a mistake."

"He doesn't make mistakes." Flame said, glancing at Rikki, "Rikki heard him too."

Rikki nodded, as she stood at her post, "He called..._Flaa-aame! Flaa-aame!_" She micmicked the weary voice as best as she could, but was stopped when Flame got a little nervous.

"Uh, I think they get the point, Rikki." Flame intterupted calmly, as Rikki nodded and resumed keeping a look-out allowing Flame to speak to his friends, "The point is that if Death comes for you or calls you, you go." The red dragon turned to Spyro and sighed, "Look, Spyro, we had our differences but none of us wouldn't be here without you. If the Artisan Temple is going to survive, they need you and...all your new ideas. Let me do this last thing for you all..."

Spyro looked at Flame worriedly and sadly, but he nodded to Flame about his last decision to save them. The red dragon had always been a rival and companion to him, but now he'll never see him again after the following night.

Flame then started instructing to the others, "Grayson, Coltrane, over there. The rest of you will hide in the tall grass..."

During that moment, Daisy flew up to Spyro and said, "Spyro...Follow me, I want to show you something." The blue fairy hurriedly flew through the halls of the temple with Spyro following her leaving the others outside. Soon, the two beings were back at the entrance to the rock tunnel that laid within the chamber.

"You watch." Daisy said, before she entered the tunnel with Spyro watching her t see the blue fairy disappeared into the depths, leaving the purple dragon to wait for her to come back out. Unknown to him, the blue fairy flew out of an escape hole that laid a few feet away from the tunnel entrance, connecting from the rock tunnel and leads right back to the chamber. She flew toward Spyro and tapped him gently. The purple dragon turned to Daisy only to widened his eyes with surprise at how the blue fairy appeared out of nowhere if she went inside the tunnel.

Daisy giggled with a smile, "Good trick, huh?"

Back outside, Flame had finished telling the instructions to seal the Death Hound in the tunnel to his friends, "Well, that's all. No questions?"

The other dragons lowered their heads in remorse, knowing that this is the last moment that they will ever talk to Flame. However, Grayson spoke out to Flame with a stutter, "Um...we decided I should say a few times. It's been fun to know you and..."

"Look, you're great friends and you'll be fine without me." Flame smiled warmly, as he prepared for the plan, "Now let's do it."

"It's okay, Flame, you don't have to." Daisy's voice reassured, as she and Spyro exited out of the temple.

Spyro explained to the others, as he stood in front of them with Daisy, "Daisy's going to lead the hound into the tunnel."

"What?" Flame asked, unable to believe what he is hearing.

Spyro explained, "There's an escape hole, just the right size for her. It leads back to the temple."

"And you said fairies were no good." Daisy smirked at Flame.

Flame retorted calmly, "That's a good plan, but I'm not letting a fairy do a dragon's job."

"Now be senseable, Flame." Ami spoke out with a smile.

Flame shook his head in protest and retorted, "Death's coming for me!"

"It doesn't mean you have to _run out_ and _meet_ him!" Spyro responded back, stepping up to the red dragon.

Flame began walking away towards the hills as he growled, "I'm going, and that's that!"

"Grab him." Spyro simply ordered to his friends.

Obediently, Grayson, Halvor, Bruce, and Coltrane surrounded Flame, preparing to pounce him, as the red dragon growled to them, "You wouldn't dare...!" Suddenly, the male dragons jumped at Flame and pinned his body down to the ground with their combined weight to keep him from moving.

"You just said Spyro was leader." Grayson said to Flame, pinning his head down to the grass as he smirked to the red dragon, "Best we follow his commands, don't you think?"

Stuttering, Flame finally submits and called out in defeat to allow Daisy to lead the Death Hound into the tunnel, "A-Alright, Alright!"


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

Later that night, the moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the skies. At the mouth of the temple's entrance, Daisy cautiously peeked out and waited patiently for the Death Hound that might attack. After a few moments of nervous tension and waiting, the blue fairy spotted the Hound walking out of the tall grass of the hill into view, sneaking toward the temple to try another attempt to attack the dragons.

"Dog-breath!" Daisy taunted aloud, as she flew back inside the temple.

The Death Hound approached the entrance to the temple and stopped to smirk evilly before he went inside and made his way through the hallways. The Hound stopped near the foyer and looked around, not knowing that Daisy had hidden herself behind a column so the hound wouldn't find her.

"No dragon?" The Death Hound muttered softly, and was about to turn back to the entrance to the temple when Daisy jumped out from behind the column and appeared into view, then flew away into the room that has the hole. The hound instantly saw the blue fairy and quickly chased after her. As Daisy flew through the room and into the rock tunnel, the carnivore stopped in his tracks.

The Death Hound muttered sinisterly, "Fairy mouthful now, dragon later." He forged a wicked grin before he crept into the rock tunnel to follow Daisy.

Grayson looked at the scene from and saw the Death Hound walk completely into the tunnel for Daisy from outside the chamber before he quickly screeched out his call to alert the others. Immediately, Spyro, Coltrane, Halvor, and Flame emerged from the tall grass of the hill outside the Artisan Temple and hurriedly ran inside to where the tunnel is.

Inside the rock tunnel, the Death Hound walked through the rocky passage until he stopped and noticed it was too dark for him to see. He began to backing his way out while looking over his shoulder to see where he was going.

Daisy stopped in mid-flight and looked back, seeing the Death Hound backing his way towards the tunnel's entrance. She took a deep breath and taunted again, "Dog-breath!" The tone of her voice echoed throughout the tunnel and around the hound.

Enraged by the insult, the Death Hound turned his head back towards the tunnel's depths and scowled viciously, snarling a little. With a guttural roar, he started running through it to get to Daisy. When the Death Hound finally saw her, the hound quickly lunged at the blue fairy, but Daisy went through a small crack, narrowly being caught by the carnivore behind her.

The Death Hound's eyes gleamed brightly with anger as he snarled ferociously and bared his teeth viciously at the crack where Daisy had taken refuge in. Daisy had a look of fear in her eyes after realizing the fact that she was nearly killed, her back was pressed against the wall of the crack she was in. The blue fairy then turned around and saw the Death Hound snarling at her with enraged fury.

Growling, the Death Hound lifted his head from the small crack, still glaring furiously at Daisy. The crumbings movement of rocks erupted fro, behind the Hound, and as the carnivore turned his head back to the tunnel's entrance see what was making it, he saw the opening being completely sealed one by one by large rocks...

Outside the rock tunnel, Spyro, Coltrane, Flame, and Grayson had shoved the rocks into the tunnel entrance until they lodged it tight to keep the hound from escaping, locking him into the rock tunnel to force him to go to the far side of Artisans where he should never return to the temple.

Daisy emerged from the escape hole that laid beside the sealed entrance to the rock tunnel. She sighed deeply, "Whew! That was pretty scary."

Spyro remarked happily, "You were wonderful, Daisy!"

"I suppose fairies aren't useless after all..." Flame muttered, feeling remorseful about what he said earlier about fairies.

Daisy smiled to him, "Oh, indeed. It's that the best we get from you, eh, Flame?"

Flame only turned away slightly, feeling a bit guilty...


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Later that midnight, the young dragons were outside of the temple, enjoying the view of the stars above them and the view of Artisans. No longer can they worry about the Death Hound that they can relax to enjoy their new freedom and home. Spyro remarked calmly, overlooking the hills in the moonlight, "Easy as leaves falling off a tree."

_"Flaa-aame!_" The weary voice suddenly called out loudly, as the young dragons gasped with fright altogether and the voice echoed from out in the hills, "_Where are you...?" _

Grayson shuddered, "I-I-I-It's...D-D-Death..."

"I, uh...I have to go now." Flame gulped slightly and muttered aloud, "Be sure to remember me." With that said, the red dragon made his way towards where the voice was calling him from.

Spyro and Ami exchanged glances before they followed Flame into the hills. As Flame ventured into the other side of the plains, the red dragon looked back and noticed Spyro and Ami following him, as he turned around to them and warned, "Get back. You know Death, he'll take you too."

"We won't let you face him alone." Spyro responded.

"Flame!!" the voice called again, as the creature was now close to the three dragons. Shortly afterwards, a shadow of a large, black creature slowly emerged from within the hills, and at the sight of it, Flame took a few steps back in fear. Once the creature was in the moonlight, a large familiar Magic Crafter stopped for a moment and looked at the young dragons before it, taking a few steps forward.

"By Ancestors, it's Elder Cosmos!" Spyro gasped out with shock, before he and his two companions ran to the injured Magic Crafter Elder and stood in front of him as Cosmos sat down to rest his aching legs.

Cosmos weakly glanced up at the other dragons and wheezed softly, "I've been searching...for days..." The Magic Crafter elder turned to Ami, "Y...You were right...We should've all left when we had the chance..."

"Did anyone else get out?" Ami asked.

Comsos replied wearily, "Elder Ignitus...he's safe...Left him in another realm. The Dragon Temple's gone! Destroyed...we're all that's left."

Spyro reassured, "Easy now, Cosmos, you're safe now. You're with us."

"I saw it all in my head, Spyro." Ami spoke out, lowering her head, "I felt the fear, but part of me thought I was wrong. The Dragon Temple's gone and we're all that's left. What should we do, Spyro?"

Spyro replied softly, looking to his sister, "Like our ancestors did before us, we go on, Ami..." The purple dragon then glanced up to the sky, seeing the stars twinkling softly to reveal a glorious new beginning for the dragons of Artisans...


End file.
